1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk positioning structure provided inside a disk case for holding a disk, for example, a DVD, VCD, or CD. The disk positioning structure enables the user to load/unload the disk conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various disk cases have been disclosed for holding disks, and have appeared on the market. These disk cases commonly have a disk positioning structure for holding a disk FIGS. 1 and 1A show a design constructed according to Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 444753, filed by the present inventor. This design of disk positioning structure, referenced by 6, comprises two finger strips 62 upwardly extended from the center of the disk positioning structure, each finger strip 62 having a retaining block 63 at an outer side, and six spring strips 61 obliquely upwardly extended from the disk positioning structure toward each other and radially arranged around the retainer blocks 62.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the user loaded a disk 7 on the disk positioning structure, the center hole 71 of the disk 7 is coupled to the finger strips 62 and stopped between the retaining blocks 63 at the finger strips 62 and the six spring strips 61. When removing the disk 7 from the disk positioning structure, as shown in FIG. 3, squeeze the finger strips 62 toward each other with the user to disengage the retaining blocks 63 from the disk 7, for enabling the disk 7 to be pushed upwards by the six spring strips 61. Thus, the disk 7 can easily be removed from the disk positioning structure.
This design of disk positioning structure still has drawbacks. Because the gaps between the retaining blocks 63 and the spring strips 61 are at the same vertical point of applied force, the retaining blocks 63 give a downward pressure to the disk 7 when the spring strips 61 pushing the disk 7 upwards. Therefore, the disk 7 may be forced to deform and to further damage the storage media. Further, because there is no means to buffer the spring strips 61 against downward pressure from the disk 7, the spring strips 61 wear quickly with use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disk positioning structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.